Goku est revenu et les problême aussi
by le mec
Summary: après dragonball gt Goku est revenu et les problême aussi en gros cé ça
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ça sa va etre ma premiere fanfic …Youpiiiiiiiiiii! Scusez moi .Entouka ben j'vais commencé (certains personnage sont ressuciter pour mon fun)

Goku est revenu, et les probleme aussi!

Après dragonball gt goku revien 5 ans plus tard dans sa maison bizarment sorti d'apsolument nulpart en meme temps qu'une reunion entre : vegeta bulma krillin trunk sangohan chichi sangoten pan et videl

Reaction :

Videl :comment ta fait ça!

Bulma : goku!

Krillin :waw ça fait longtemp

Sangohan :goku!

Pan :papa!

Sangoten :te pu p'ti (pour mon fun ye rendu grand)

Trunk :je n'ai jamais vu se phenomen

Chichi : tu ma fais peur pourquoi te parti aussi longtemps!

Vegeta : sort de ma maison!(on dirait qu'il n'est pas chez lui)

Plusieurs galaxis plus loin.

: goku est revenu sur terre?

?numero2 :oui

?parfait muahaha! Goku tu va mourir!

Sur terre

Goku :je vais aller dire è tout le monde que je suis de retour

Krillin :goku atend!

Goku oui

Krillin :il y a un championna d'art martiau, va tu y participer.

Goku : certainement

Et goku repart prevenir tous le monde

En chemin vers la maison de yamcha

Vegeta :carrot je veux me batre contre toi

Goku : hein quoi tout de suite mais yamcha

Vegeta : non je veux me batre tout de suite

Goku : ...ok mais je te previen l'endroi ou j'etait avais une gravite de 200 fois la gravité de la

terre

Ils se rendirent dans une plaine il se transformairent en super sayen 4 et le combat commença

Vegeta attaqua le premier son pied frola goku il contrataqua avec le coude qui frappa vegeta sur l'epaule il decula et envoiya une decharge de ki qui frapa goku au ventre vegeta profita du momet pour le frapper au visage puis ils furent separe par un makankosapo qui passat entre les deux sayen

Goku :picolo!

Picolo :Désolé de vous avoir séparé comme ça mais je vous appelait depui un moment

Goku :comment est tu sorti?

Picolo :je ne sait pas pourquoi, roi enma ma fait sortir

Vegeta :carrot revien te batre

Il reprire le combat. Au bout de 3 heure goku gagna de justesse

Goku :je vais aller prévenir yamcha. À bientôt !

Goku arriva chez yamcha et lui dit qu'il était revenu

Yamcha :Goku! Ça fait longtemps!

Goku :Je sais mais au moin , je suis revenu.

Plusieurs galaxies plus loin

: alors

?n2: il est plus fort que prevus

: ce n'est pas grave envoi lui tous nos meilleur gerrier

?n2:ok

:goku tu va payer

mon premier chapitre est fini…

mon premier chapitre n'est long pas mais le prochain va être plus long

pitié reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	2. plus long que le premier

Cé mon deuxième chapitre je suis content! Ce chapitre va être plus long que le premier bon je continu.

Goku et ses ami son au championnat d'art martiaux les participant sont :goku vegeta picolo pan krillin yamcha mr. Boo trunk (obliger par son père) sangoten (a condition qu'il ne s'entraîne pas la fin de semaine) et d'autre que nous ne connaissons pas : frappeur, masque de peur, King boom, ninja rouge, Mick, Andrew et carl.

Il ont fait les tirages. Les résultats sont :

Pan contre frappeur

Goku contre sangoten

Masque de peur contre krillin

Mick contre trunk

Vegeta cotnre picolo

King boom contre ninja rouge

Carl contre mr.boo

Andrew contre yamcha

Plusieurs galaxie plus loin :

: Nos trois élite son arriver sur terre

?n2:oui il porte des nom terrien qui sont Mick Andrew et Carl

: Goku je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu lui a fait.

Dans la loge :

Goku : les trois la Mick, Andrew et Carl, il ont l'air fort

Vegeta : tss tu te fais des idées carrot, se sont des minables

Goku : on va voir trunk se bat contre un d'antre eu.

Le tournoi commence.

Premier match pan contre frappeur

Frappeur : tss je suis contre une fillette

Pan : la fillette va te mettre Ko

Le combat commença

Au moment ou le combat commença frappeur fonça sur pan. Elle évita tous les coup les main dans les poche puis elle ce mit en arrière de lui et lui donna un coup de point dans le dos et frappeur s'évanouie

Annonceur : pan a gagné! Le prochain match opposera goku a sangoten

Goku et sangoten se mire en position et le combat commença

Sangoten fonça sur goku qui disparu

Goku : coucou je suis dans ton dos

Sangoten esseya de lui donner un coup de pied mais il disparu encore

Goku : en haut

Sangoten : arrête de jouer qu'on en finissent

Quand sangoten se rendit conte de son erreur il était Ko

Annonceur : goku a gagné! Le prochain match opposera krillin a masque de peur

Le match commença

Krillin : au revoir!

Masque de peur : quoi?

Krilin le frappa dans le ventre et masque de peur s'évanoui

Annonceur : Krilin a gagné! le prochain match opposera trunk a Mick

Le combat commença

Mick sauta resta en l'air envoya un laser sorti de son doigt dans les estrade toute les personnes qui était la son morte appart gohan qui a sauver chichi et bulma.

Vegeta : qui est tu?

Sangohan : je crois qu'ils sont 3.

Yamcha : les autre son parti je devrais les suivre mais avant. Coment est-tu revenu Goku?

Goku : je ne sais pas je suis apparu chez bulma.

Yamcha parti avec sangohan alors les sayen on regarder Mick Andrew et Carl, il était devant eux et il était prêt a se battre

Vegeta : on attend quoi!

Ils se sont transformés en super sayen 4 et le combat commença les deux sayens ont foncé Mick et Andrew qui les repoussere facilement. Alors les deux sayen foncere sur Carl qui lui, n'a pas pu éviter mais ne fut pas très endommager

Goku : on ne les battra pas facilement

Vegeta : j'ai remarqué!

Goku on fait quoi?

Vegeta : j'ai une idée! Je les retiens et tu prépares un kaméhaméha

Goku : ok vegeta!

Vegeta attaqua mais il ne faisait que prendre des coups.

Vegeta : dépêche-toi !

Goku : Ka..mé..ha..mé…..Ha!

Son attaque frappa Andrew de plein fouet qui s'étala par terre et mourut

Carl et Mick : Tu vas le payer !

Carl attaqua vegeta et Mick attaqua Goku le combat commença vegeta prenait progressivement l'avantage sur Carl qui avait l'air moin fort que Mick et goku étais légèrement plus fort que mick. Vegeta envoya Carl par terre et il l'achevas puis il partit aider goku et il gagnère facilement contre mick .

Plusieurs galaxies plus loin.

?n2 : nos trois élite se sont fais tuer.

:quoi ?

?n2 :nous croyons que leurs noms son carrot et vegeta

:Va chercher dans les archive.

Quelque minute plus tard

?n2 : se sont des …sayens

: QUOI !.MES ÉLITES SE SONT FAIS BATRE PAR DES MINABLE SAYENS!... non ça ne ce peut pas il n'a pas tuer mon petit frère

Li Shenron.

Goku : je vais me reposer et toi tu vas faire quoi?

Végéta :cé pas de té ognons.

Mon deuzième chapitre est finis

Review s'il vous plait !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci marian pour ton review!Mais je suis pas bon pour la romance

Vegeta était dans la salle de gravité pendant que Bulma était entrain de faire le souper quant elle entendit une explosion .Elle alla vers la salle de gravité prête à engueler son mari (il a déjà fait exploser la salle de gravité 2 fois.) mais à sa grande surprise, la salle de gravité étais intacte et vegeta était debout devant elle.

Vegeta : tu a du entendre cette explosion.

Bulma : oui, tu as une idée de ou elle vien

Vegeta : non.

Plus loin.

Goku : Chichi as-tu entendu une explosion?

Chichi : oui!

Plus loin dans un désert on entend plusieurs explosions.

Chez Bulma.

Krillin :vous avez entendu des explosion?

Tous le monde : oui

Picolo : Nous devrions aller voir.

Goku : Ok!

Pas très loin.

Dans le désert Goku et sa bande voient 11 capsules spatiales ouvertes et 11 hommes dont un qui a l'air plus fort.

Celui qui a l'air plus fort : Je suis Freezé le cousin de Freezer et je suis nettement plus puissant que lui. Je cherche un sayen du non de carrot qui a tuer mon cousin pour le tuer!

Mais avant je vais vous tester en vous envoyant des hommes plus puissants que Carl, Mick et Andrew.

Freezé : Attaque Garo!

Un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Cell attaqua Krillin qui fut K.O en un coup.

Tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Au ciel.

Kaio du nord : pauvre goku il ne peut même pas imaginer la puissance de freezé


	4. la fin

Chapitre 4

Freezé : Sais-tu que cette attaque va, dans 26 heures et 23 minutes et 56 secondes détruire l'univers.

Goku : NONNNNNNN!

JE NE te le pardonnerais jamais!

Freezé : t'ai-je dis que ce mur va même atteindre le paradis ?

Goku puisât dans ses restes d'énergie pour ce lever et attaqua les élites de Freezé. Il se battait du mieux mais avant même d'avoir pu en frapper un seul il était par terre .Puis soudainement la terre se mit à trembler Goku, qui était redevenu normale, avait une aura gigantesque, il était entrain de se transformer en super sayen 5 ! Ses cheveux et ses poils était de couleur argenté, ses sourcils étaient complètement disparu et sa puissance était bien plus grande.

Goku : maintenant c'est moi qui vais t'envoyer au tapi.

Freezé : hein?

Avant même que Freezé n'est pus faire quoi que se soi goku avait mit ses hommes K.O

Mais Freezé n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

Freezé : Je ne pensais pas qu'un terrien pouvait bouger aussi vite. Peu importe, tu n'est qu'un moucheron pour moi

Goku : Et bien encaisse l'attaque du moucheron. Ka..Mé…Ha…Mé……..Haaa!

Freezé n'évita pas car il n'en avait pas besoin.Il se contenta de bloquer à une main.

Goku :quoi!Ce kaméhaméha était a plaine puissance!

Mais quand Goku ne senti plus Chichi une rage infini étais entrain de l'envair.

Goku :Tu as tuer mes amis, tu vas détruire l'univers et en plus tu as tuer ma femme! Je vais te tuer

Freezé :quoi! Auraige bien compris, tu voudrais me tuer avec ta puissance minable.Hahaha!

Goku :Ton cousin Freezer avait peur du potenciel infini des sayens et maintenant, tu vas voir de tes propres yeux la peur de ton cousin.Tu lui diras que sa peur c'est réalisé.

Goku redevin normale puis il il laissa la colère l'envair.Maintenant, il était devenu super sayen 6! Ses cheveux étaient de couleur blancet avaient leur forme normal mais apar ça, il ni avait aucun changement.

Freezé attaqua mais ses attaque n'avait aucun éfait sur Goku et d'un simple coup de pied goku envoya Freezé au tapi.

Goku : Alors maintenant crève.Il tua Freezé et poussat un cri en deployent sa puissance ce qui fit reculer le temps juste avant que le mur soit lancer et il tuat Frezé et ses acolites et fut enterer par les question.

FIN


End file.
